metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Scrapvault
Scrapvault is a room in the Pirate Research sector of the Pirate Homeworld in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The Scrapvault has a noticeable red atmosphere. There are several Space Pirate Crates and Heavy Phazon Canisters on the ground. Above Samus is a massive deceased bioform, apparently a former part of a bioengineering experiment. The creature is arguably the most notable aspect of this room. As Samus moves on, she will notice a pair of access doors blocking the exit, with power cables powering the doors. On the floor are two circular vents that release toxic amounts of Phazon vapor into the area, and from which Phazon Grubs will spawn. The vapor is not harmful to Samus, who is 50% corrupted at the time. Samus must use several platforms to get up to the unknown bioform, which has a hollowed-out area that Samus can walk through. A Grab Ledge on a Morph Ball tunnel entrance leads into the Scrapworks. Samus must traverse these tunnels to reach a high chamber above the Scrapvault, which features a Pirate X-Ray Pad that operates the access doors. However, it is not receiving any power, due to the fact that the second of two Circuit boards also in the chamber is malfunctioning. When repaired, the terminal may be used, and power to the access doors will be drained, causing them to retract. Two steps will also be formed out of two large blocks. Samus can now exit the Scrapvault. Unfortunately, a small drone detects Samus upon her exit of the Scrapworks, and the Pirate Alarm System activates, sending a planet-wide alert to the Space Pirates that Samus is present on the homeworld. It is impossible to deactivate the system in time. As such, two Commandoes will come in to kill Samus, commanded by the Pirate Commander. Samus has the option to kill the Pirates or run from them. Connecting rooms corpse within the Pirate Homeworld research facility.]] *Scrapvault Lift (via Blue Door) *Processing Access (via Orange Door) *Scrapworks (via Morph Ball tunnel) Inhabitants *3 Phazon Grubs *2 Urtragian Shriekbats *2 Commando Pirates *Pirate Commander (appears in cutscene) *3 Phaazoids (after Pirate Seed destruction) Items ;Missile Expansion:Located on a high platform reachable with a Grab Ledge. Scans ;Scarp :"Unknown bioform is deceased. Subject appears to be part of a bioengineering experiment." ;Control station :"Control station appears to be linked into the Space Pirate Command Network." ;Access doors :"Access doors locked. Find and operate the door's control console to open them." ;Power cables :"Power cables appear to be running from the access doors into a control station." ;Floor vent :"Floor vent is releasing toxic amounts of Phazon vapor into the area." ;Pirate X-Ray Pad :"Control console operates nearby access doors, but is not receiving any power." ;Pirate Alarm System beacons :"Pirate Alarm System is sending a distress call. Shoot the beacon to reset the alarm." ;Control console (offline) :"Control console operates nearby access doors, but is not receiving any power." ;Control console (online) :"Control console operates nearby access doors. Unable to operate with standard visors." ;Control console (used) :"Control console has opened access doors. Console can no longer be used." ;Hatch :"Hatch is firmly shut over the disposal duct. Unable to open from this side." ;Circuit board (damaged) :"Circuit board is damaged. Power is no longer being sent to the control console." ;Circuit board (repaired) :"Circuit board is repaired. Power flow has been restored. Control console is online." Trivia *An unused and empty layer in the room, titled "Morphball Pirates", hints at a scrapped variety of Space Pirate that was capable of using Morph Ball technology. This would also suggest that they overcame their failures to reproduce the Morph Ball in Metroid Prime, described in the "Hunter Weapons" Pirate Data entry. Gallery File:Scrapvault_Kip_Carbone_render.png|''"space pirate room"'' http://kipcarbone.net/artwork/556148_Metroid_Prime_III_Corruption.html - From kipcarbone.net File:Scrapvault_Kip_Carbone_phazon_infested_creature.png|''"Phazon infested creature"'' File:Scrapvault_Kip_Carbone_render_above_view_lower_floor.png|''"close up of phazon blisters"'' File:Scrapvault_Kip_Carbone_render_Scarp_platform.png|A platform running through the creature's interior. Scrapvault Phazon Vents.png|The floor vents. ru:Склад металлолома Category:Rooms Category:Pirate Research Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Kip Carbone